beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dashan Wang
Dashan Wang (王 大翔, Wang Da Xiang) is a recurring character that appears in the Metal Saga. He is the leader of the Chinese Team, Team Wang Hu Zhong, the team who stays calm even in the most intense battles. His Beyblade is Rock Zurafa R145WB. Appearance Dashan has long dark hair with yellow highlights on the side. He has large, green eyes and a light skin tone. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts style training. Over a red, white lined shirt is a high collared, white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim. A pair of loose white pants end just above his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows. A pair of dark blue and gray Chinese martial art shoes complete Dashan's clothing.He slightly resembles Lee Wong from the original series. Personality Dashan is a very calm but intense beyblader. Being the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong he is constantly under the pressure of being the best in Bei-Ling. Dashan seems to handle pressure well most of the time unless he fails himself. He is a very confident, respectful and loyal person who wishes to see the best in everyone. Dashan is very loyal towards his teammates and can be hard on them at times, but it is only for their own good and improvement. Beyblade: Metal Masters Dashan Wang debuted when Gingka and the others arrived to China. While undergoing training Gingka and Co enter the room where they meet Dashan. Dashan then decides to teach them some beylin training styles. After the training is complete Dashan challenges Gingka to a match where Dashan nearly defeats Gingka until Masamune interrupts the match and stops Dashan Wang from defeating Gingka. Dashan returns Zurafa and walks away. Dashan Wang is later seen yelling at Chao Xin after he defeats Masamune, telling him that he got lucky and could have easily been defeated. After Chiyun Li defeats Tsubasa, Dashan faces Gingka in the final match of the tournament and is defeated. Dashan and Team Wang Hu Zhong are next seen in Europe helping Team Gangan Galaxy with tag team training to defeat Team Excalibur. Dashan next makes a cameo on television, where he is seen defeating a Beyblader in western attire. When Team Wang Hu Zhong faces Team Excalibur, Dashan does not battle but is seen in a flashback when he was becoming good friends with Chiyun. He is later seen with Kenta who tells them they met after Kenta challenged him and was defeated. They all have a friendly battle royal which ended in a no contest due to Ryo Hagane dressed as Phoenix. When Dr. Ziggurat activates the floating Hades City, Dashan helps Masamune fight against Julian Konzern and Argo Gracy and fends them off with the help of Nile. After Julian defeats Sophie and Wells, Dashan challenges him. During their battle he convinces Julian to turn on Ziggurat but not to end their battle, Dashan defeats him in the end. Beyblade: Metal Fury Dashan Wang is seen with the rest of Team Wang Hu Zhong over a video chat talking to Gingka and the others about the Legend Bladers. When Gingka his friends came back to the Beylin Temple for the regional tournament, Team Wang Hu Zhong led by Dashan welcomes them. Dashan then tells them about a mysterious man around Beylin who is found to be Johannes. Dashan challenges Johannes to a match that he ends up winning by forfeit from Johannes. Dashan entered with Chi Yun Li as his partner in the regional and they easily dominated the qualifying rounds together. They continue defeating another team to enter the next round, after Gingka and Yuki defeat Chao Xin and Mei-Mei. Dashan and Chiyun are the next to face them. Dashan and Chi Yun end up losing the match but cheer Gingka and co all the way to the finals. Beyblade *Rock Zurafa R145WB: is Dashan's Beyblade in the manga and anime. is the beast inside Dashan's Beyblade. Special Moves *'Strong Arm Flash': Dashan uses Zurafa to attack the opponent with full force, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (Anime). *'Strong Arm Barrage': Dashan uses Zurafa to barrage the opponent with full force, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (Anime). *'Storm Surge' : Dashan's first finishing move is Storm Surge, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (Anime). *'Crushing Blast': Dashan's second finishing move is Crushing Blast, he first used this attack in Episode 62 (Anime). *'Solid Iron Wall': Dashan's thrid finishing move is Solid Iron Wall, he first used this defencive move in Episode 62 (Anime) Battles Gallery Da Xiang Attacking.png|Dashan Attacking Gingka Da Xiang Defending.png|Dashan defending Da Xiang Launching.png|Dashan Launching Rock Zurafa Da Xiang Blading Gingka.png|Dashan vs Gingka Gingka vs Da Shan Wang.jpg|Dashan against Gingka Hagane Da Xiang Attacks.png Da Xiang Commanding Zurafa.png DXW.jpg DaGiraffe.jpg|Dashan and Zurafa ff.JPG gv.JPG DXW_JS.png 3004902901 1 3 ulmXS4OG.jpg|Dashan and the rest of Wang Hu Zhong MFE4000YR_001.png|Team Wang Hu Zhong before Dashan and Gingka's battle MFE98_026.png|Dashan beginning his battle with Julian MFE98_029.png MFE98_030.png MFE98_038.png MFE98_042.png MFE98_052.png Little Da Xian Wang.png|Young Dashan Wang 365.jpg dashan00.jpg 365.jpg MFE98 025.png|Julian about to fight Dashan MFE98_050.png Gv.JPG tumblr_lvacq93B8S1r5txbjo1_500.jpg Wang Hu Zhong 2.PNG|Dashan and team before going to the Hades City Trivia *He resembles Lee Wong, from the original series, in many ways. *In the English version he is voiced by the same person as Blader DJ on Beyblade, Julio, Spectra Phantom, Elico, Jake Vallory, Aranaut, Lumagrowl, Accelerak, Faser Titan, and Marduk on Bakugan and Boomer on Redikai. *When Dashan is practicing with other Chinese Bladers, he uses a generic bey instead of his normal Bey, Rock Zurafa. *He seems to have a special brother-like relationship with Chi-yun Li, as he is supportive of him and cheers him up when he looses to Klaus and in 4D, before Johannes attacks Beylin Temple, he checks on him when he runs out of the room with an upset look. Category:Characters Category:Metal Saga Category:Dashan Wang Category:Team Wang Hu Zhong Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Metal Saga Category:Team Wang Hu Zhong Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury